As critical dimensions in integrated circuit fabrication descend below widths printable employing deep ultraviolet (DUV) lithography processing, fabrication processes are turning to Sidewall Image Transfer (SIT) techniques. The SIT techniques provide a way to build structures having pitch and width which are not otherwise possible with conventional DUV lithography processes. The SIT process can be used to manufacture, for example, fin structures, e.g., FinFETs, with a constant pitch and width.